Heaven's Warriors
by CornerBooth
Summary: What if Dean wasn't the only one saved from Hell? What if there was another person, a girl with a past similar to Dean's and an agenda unbeknownst to the Angels?
1. Chapter 1

Dean awoke within a wooden coffin; no light could be seen, his eyes trying their hardest to adjust to the darkness. He grasped around the small confines, his hands feeling dirt and the beaten wooden barrier above him. His calloused hands reached helplessly into his pockets for something that could help him see or even break free. He finally felt his lighter, a gift Sam had given him on his birthday the year before. Flicking the metal roller he finally got the metal light source to light and took notice of his location.

It finally came rushing back to him as the flame cascaded around the small pine box. He died. He went to Hell. Now he was alive again. Or was he? He felt alive, granted he was weak and confused but he felt alive.

'I have to get out of here' he thought to himself as he shut the lid on his Zippo and began pounding on the ceiling of the box. He pounded until his knuckles bled, his grunts and groans coming out in croaks from his unused voice. Just as he was about to give up he broke through, dirt piling on top of him and into his mouth and eyes.

Pushing himself up, his broad shoulders began to break the small opening even further, covering Dean's weary body in even more dirt. With all his strength, he plowed through the feet of mud and soil, his right hand meeting the fresh air first, his silver ring gleaming against the sun's bright light.

His body came next, and as his lungs filled to capacity with the needed fresh air he began to shudder and gasp at the feeling of breathing on top of the ground, rather than under.

******

Bishop, Georgia September 18th 2008 11:47am……

Sophie Williams walked aimlessly down the center line of a deserted road, her jeans and once red top covered in filth. She had awoken inside a tomb, and broke herself free and now she was here….in an unknown town, on an unknown street walking….walking anywhere….anywhere away from what she had seen when she reached above ground.

Looking behind her to make sure the sight of dying and decaying plants and trees were really gone, Sophie continued walking forward, her stringy jet black hair plastered to her cheeks, and her tired looking brown eyes widening when she saw a running brook off in the distance.

"Water" came garbling out of her mouth, her voice raspy and almost unrecognizable.

Sophie Williams had died six months earlier, if you want to call it dying. She was brutally attacked and killed by several unseen hellhounds……after the deal she had made with the crossroad demon had come due.

Then she awoke in the underground casket, her body healed after the gruesome and savage killing. Her memory of dying was vivid, but she had no idea how or why she was back on Earth…and no longer in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked for what seemed like days, his legs feeling Jell-O like as he continued down the asphalt path. He finally saw civilization up ahead in the means of a handy mart.

When he reached the door he peered into the darkened one room establishment, no one moved within it and when he tried the door and found it locked he knew that the place was closed. Looking around the run down place and not seeing anyone, he took it upon himself to let himself in. Taking off his tattered flannel shirt that was wrapped around his waist he covered his hand and with one swift punch knocked the window out that was on the door, gaining him access to the lock and the building.

He entered slowly, his heavy brown boots crunching the broken glass that was now on the floor.

His first stop was the drink cooler where he grabbed a handful of bottled waters. He unscrewed the cap of one and brought the refreshing beverage to his lips, almost downing the whole contents in one swift swig.

"Aaa" he grunted, his throat burning at the first words he had spoken out loud. He called then to see if indeed anyone was there, and when there wasn't a response he began to walk around to help himself to some food that was sitting on the shelves, it was then he noticed a newspaper, a paper dated September 18th 2008. "What the……" he muttered. "4 months? How did?" he didn't know what to do or think then.

As he peered around more he noticed a small sink towards the back of the room. If he looked anywhere near what he felt like he knew he needed a bit of freshening. The water first came out as a trickle but soon the pressure became more commanding allowing Dean to cup his hands around the liquid and throw it onto his face. Looking up into a mirror that hung there he took notice of his appearance. Lifting up his shirt he couldn't help but stare at his chest. The tattoo that he and Sam had gotten to protect them from further possession still remained on the left side, but something was missing……the claw marks, the rips and tears that the hellhounds made the night they killed him. He was mysteriously healed. He lifted the sleeves on his dark t shirt and when he got to his left arm he saw something that confused him further…..a hand print. A print that seemed to be burned into his skin.

Stepping away from the sink he went to the register, and after finally getting the contraption to open he took out the small amount of cash and some change. He was just about to put the money into his jeans pocket when he began to hear the most annoying sound he had ever heard.

It was like a high pitch squeal erupted within the room, it was so loud and so intense Dean thought his eardrums were going to burst from the vibration. It began to dissipate and just as Dean stepped out from behind the counter it came back, and the second time it was as if thunder was rocking the structure. The windows began to shake, and just as Dean came close to one that peered out to the gas pumps all the windows imploded, sending sheers of glass all over Dean and the room.

Half crawling, Dean made his way to the door he entered through, looking back at the mess that was made by of all things a noise…..a noise that was again gone. Picking shattered glass from his clothes and hair he left the shambled station, and walked outside. His eyebrows perked up a bit when he saw an abandoned car, a classic one at that. It wasn't the Impala but it would do to get him where he needed to go…..to Bobby, and hopefully to Sam.

Sophie had sipped so much water from the running brook she thought she would explode then and there from water weight gain. Stepping up from the shallow bank she headed back towards the road, the desolate road she had been travelling on for what seemed like hours.

She listened to the sounds of nature as she walked, she listened to the birds as they chirped, she watched the squirrels chasing one another across the road. She wondered what it was like to be a bird or even a squirrel, to know where you belong in the world. She wanted to know that a year ago, before she made her deal, before she knew what evil really was.

She came from humble beginnings, her parents were killed in a car crash when she was 9, and from then on she spent her years going from foster home to foster home. When she turned 18 she as many say "exited the system"….more or less she was booted out because they felt she could make her own way as an adult.

For ten long years she moved from town to town, meeting various people along the way. One of those people was a man named Bobby, a man who for some reason took her under his wing. He didn't talk much when they met in Cincinnati two years ago, he said he was there on business, but she couldn't figure out what business involved a Chevelle and trucker caps….that was until she walked into her apartment and found Bobby killing a woman that looked exactly like her.

After Bobby took care of the second "her", he began to explain things to her, things that she never thought she would hear, let alone see. He told her of the supernatural, the things that went bump in the night and the things that he and others did. That's when she heard about shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, and crossroad demons, and now she knew he was the one she needed now more than ever….the only one who could explain what happened to her, both in death and resurrection.


	3. Chapter 3

After much convincing, Dean finally proved to Bobby that he was actually Dean, and that he was alive and standing before him. The fact of having a silver knife drawn on him and holy water splashed in his face did help Dean's cause in allowing Bobby to believe him.

"How boy?" he asked in a gruff voice as Dean came down from the upstairs, his body now clean and wearing a set of clothes that Bobby had scrounged around for him.

"I don't know Bobby….I really don't. Maybe Sam made a deal with some demon? If that is the case I am gonna rip him a new…."

"Hold up there son. You think Sam had something to do with you….rising from Hell?"

"Maybe, maybe not. There only are a chosen few that can raise the dead remember?"

"You forget who you are talkin to boy?" Bobby grimaced, before letting a smile spread across his beard filled face.

"Touché. Speaking of Sam….I tried to call him but his number is out of service, have you seen him?

"Not recently….he kinda took off on his own when…well after we uh….buried you."

"And why again was I buried? Not that I am not thankful that you didn't salt and burn me but why burial?"

"Sam's doing….he said if he was going to bring you back…." Bobby paused and brought his tired eyes up to Dean.

"Again, the thought of Sam making a deal. I gotta find him Bobby……I need to see him….to make sure he didn't do something selfish and stupid….."

"Like you did?" Bobby interjected. Dean had heard that before, not just from Bobby but from Sam, the brother he made the deal for. He wanted Sam to go on living, he had more to give the world than he ever could, that is why he made the deal….and the fact he promised John he would always look out for him and take care of him. Meeting the crossroad demon that night, and bargaining his life for Sam's was the only way he could make right what he did wrong.

Dean didn't acknowledge the comment, and went right for the computer to track Sam's phone.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as he followed Dean into the study.

"Looking for Sam….if I know my brother like I think I do he signed up for another account under a bogus name." Within minutes Dean traced where Sam was and his new number. "Call him; tell him you need him to come here."

"Dean I don't think he will……"

"Tell him you found a lead on how to bring me back or something…..I can't call him Bobby….we know what that would look like….please Bobby" Dean begged as he dialed Bobby's phone and handed it to him, his eyes never leaving Bobby as the older man next to him waited for the youngest Winchester to answer the phone.

Bobby lied to Sam, telling him that he found a way to get Dean back, all the while looking at a semi helpless Dean.

"Yeah Sam, that's right. Where are you? How long till you can get here? Ok, I'll see you in a day or so then."

Without a goodbye Bobby hung up the phone and told Dean what Sam had said, after a bit of reluctance Sam agreed to come out to the salvage yard to see him, and unknowingly Dean.

*************

Sophie got out of the beat up multi color pickup truck that she had bummed a ride off of, thanking the driver for the lift as she slammed the door shut. Luck finally showed her some refuge as she was walking along the road in the means of a 1980 Ford pickup that had pulled over to the side and asked if she needed help.

She never would have taken a ride before…..well before her experience but she needed to get to Bobby and fast. With her luck the driver was heading to South Dakota, and within a day and a half's time they arrived at the run down salvage yard, leaving Sophie to breathe a sigh of relief that she had arrived.

She stood silently at the end of the driveway that led to his house, rows of disembodied trucks and cars shadowed the outskirts of the driveway.

She was just about to step further up the pebble ridden road when her eyes caught an approaching black as night car. Not knowing who or what it could be Sophie jumped into a thick set of bushes near the sign that welcomed all to Singer's Salvage for cover.

Watching closely, she noticed a tall man get out of the driver's side, his long legs taking him to the front step of Bobby's place. Looking around nervously he knocked on the door, and as the door opened Sophie could see the shadow of a man let him in.

"Bobby" she spoke out loud as she got out from her hiding place and began to make her way to the same door the stranger just entered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who are reading, and leaving such wonderful feedback!! I appreciate it immensely! Here is the next add!

*******

Sam entered Bobby's house, a house he knew like the back of his hand after spending time there as a child and as an adult. He looked the older man in the eyes, and saw a hint of concern and was that….fear?

"Hi Bobby" Sam said, his body stiff as he stood looking at the man, the man who helped him bury his brother in his pine box four months prior.

"It's good to see you Sam" Bobby responded, he began to walk towards Sam, stopping midstride when Sam began to say something.

"So you said you had a way to get Dean back?" Sam's eyes were dark, almost lifeless as he got right to the heart of the matter.

"I uh…." he stammered. Bobby never stammered, if anything he was the most articulate man there was in the 'business'.

"Sam" a voice spoke from the kitchen, a familiar voice that made Sam's head turn. "Hi little brother" Dean spoke as he took a step towards Sam.

Sam stood motionless, his already rigid frame becoming tighter as he looked at the man before him. Was it a man? Was it Dean? Or was it something else….shape shifter? Demon possessing Dean's body?

Without a word he grabbed for the knife he had hidden in his back pocket and lunged towards Dean, the silver tipped blade gleaming in the air as it hung in Sam's grasp.

Dean grabbed for Sam's hand, his still torn and bloodied knuckles turning white at the unyielding hold he had on Sam's wrist.

"SAM!" he grunted, his still tired body trying to hold its own against Sam's muscular frame. "It's me!" he somewhat cried out, Bobby was now at Sam's back trying to pull him off Dean.

"It can't be…what are you? What do you want?" Sam shouted as he tried to keep the knife on Dean and get Bobby off of him.

"It's him Sam….it is" Bobby reconfirmed as he kept his arms locked around Sam's shoulders. The few words left Sam to take his eyes off of Dean, and turn to him. "It is" he repeated again, watching as the fury left Sam's eyes only to be replaced with a hint of tears.

Sam turned back to his brother, the knife dropping from his hold and clattering to the floor.

"Dean?" he somewhat questioned, watching as his brother smiled, tears brimming along his eyes as he took Sam into a hug, both Winchester's clutching tight to the other.

"How Dean?" he asked as he pulled back.

"I don't know Sam…..I thought maybe it was you."

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked confusingly at him. "Me? No…it wasn't. I tried….Lord knows I tried, but no one…no one would deal….." he looked down as he brushed the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe the tears away. "I did everything I could Dean….demon after demon, looked into spells, nothing….I couldn't….I couldn't do anything."

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, his heart wrenching for his brother. "It's okay Sammy, it's okay."

Just then there was a knock at the door, leaving both boys to look questionably at their host. "You expecting someone?" Dean asked, as he reached for the pistol that lay on the side table to his right. Sam reached as well, grabbing for the discarded knife that lay on the hardwood floor near his feet.

"Nope" was all Bobby said as he headed for the door, stopping at the closed barrier he grabbed for his shotgun that was lying in the corner behind the door. Cocking it, he placed the barrel tight against the center of the wooden frame and opened the door.

He almost dropped the gun when he saw Sophie standing on the other side, a girl he knew had made a deal like Dean's and had paid the ultimate price with her life as Dean had months before…..


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for the great comments, here is the next add. My humble appreciation!

*****

"Bobby" Sophie somewhat whispered, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at the man she grew to adore.

"It…it can't be you….can it? Sophie?" disbelief apparent in his voice as he spoke to her.

The brothers both looked at each other, wondering who this woman was, and how Bobby knew her. They both couldn't help but notice her attire and appearance. Her clothes were dirty, her hair a bit disheveled, and there was a bit of a blank stare in her eyes. Dean felt familiarity with that look; it was what he saw when he looked into the mirror at the gas mart….the day he rose from his grave.

"It's me Bobby" she answered as she stepped into the house, tears forming in her eyes.

The boys watched as Bobby held his shot gun tightly and began to walk backwards towards them. Keeping a hold on their weapons they too began to step backwards to the study where the large devil's trap was strategically placed on the ceiling.

"No….it can't be." He looked back at Dean and Sam quickly and then back at her. "You died….months ago."

Both Winchesters raised their weapons at Bobby's reveal. "Bobby?" Dean asked as his and Sam's feet came to rest against the tall bookshelf that was cemented against the far wall of the study.

Sophie kept walking, her eyes never leaving Bobby, or the two men behind him. "Bobby I need your help, I don't know what is happening……"

Bobby came around to form a small circle next to Dean, Sam sidestepping to the right to let who he came to know as Sophie into their small welcoming committee.

"You aren't Sophie…..Sophie Williams died sixth months ago when….." his voice began to waver a bit and Dean could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "When hellhounds came to claim her soul for the deal that she made."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the woman before him. He started to take a step towards her, his feet seeming to have a mind of their own. He was stopped by Bobby, or rather his shotgun when he placed the nuzzle against his chest.

"Don't move Dean."

"Dean?" Sophie repeated as if she were familiar with the name.

Bobby took notice of the interchange between the two. "What do you want?" he sternly asked.

"I told you Bobby, help. I woke up in this coffin, and had to break myself free…….."

Sam inched his way back towards Dean. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered. All Dean could do was shake his head back and forth. He couldn't help but stare at Sophie, was she….was she like him?"

He stepped forward again, moving the barrier that Bobby had made away from him. "Where?" he asked.

"Dean!" Bobby growled.

Dean turned back to his father figure and put up one finger.

"Where what?" Sophie repeated.

"Where did you….where did you wake up at?"

"In Georgia, two days ago…on the 18th."

Dean put the safety on his gun and put it in his back pocket, leaving Sam and Bobby to stand behind him puzzled.

Dean took off the flannel shirt he was wearing and dropped it to the ground. "Do you….." he started, pulling up the left sleeve of his t-shirt. "Do you have something like this?" He knew he was taking a chance, putting himself out there not only with her a complete stranger, but with Sam and Bobby who were all he had left of a family.

Sophie cupped her hand over her mouth and began to nod her head. She noticed it when she tried to wash up at a truck stop on her way there. Turning around and pulling up the back of her shirt she exposed a similar hand print on her shoulder blade.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you really think we should be leaving them alone?" Sam asked as he paced outside the closed door of Bobby's kitchen. His fingers nervously played with the skin on his bottom lip, his eyes scanning the door that kept him away from his brother once again.

"I think so, I mean what choice did we have? Dean blatantly said he wanted time alone with Sophie." Bobby answered. "Stop doin that boy, you are makin' me dizzy."

Sam stopped mid stride, and let out a heavy sigh. His mind was still reeling from all the events of that short morning. Dean was back, somehow saved from the depths of hell, and now all of a sudden a woman shows up and exclaimed the same turn of events. How did this happen? How were two people brought back on the same day? And more so, why? Why were they brought back?

Glancing at his watch he turned around and made his way to Bobby who was sitting quietly at the table that lay stretched out in front of the fireplace. "How long have you known her? I mean before she…." Sam stopped as he pulled up a chair next to his friend and mentor.

"Before she died you mean? About a year or so, I met her back in Ohio during a string of home attacks, came to be a shape shifter." He went on to tell the story of killing the shifter in Sophie's house and how he had explained all he could to her about the paranormal.

"So she knows all about, well what you do?"

"Yeah she does, seemed open to it to….a little too open maybe." Bobby looked up at the closed door, and his mind went back to the night Sophie came to him after she made the deal with the demon at the crossroads.

"So" Dean started as he stared at the woman before him, both hands gripping the ceramic coffee cup that was in front of him. He studied every part of the stranger in front of him, the little dimple that was in her small chin, the tiny freckles that were scattered along the rim of her nose and top part of her cheekbones.

Sophie was doing the same with him, taking in his features as he sat across from her. She knew him, well stories of him, what he had done on Earth, the deal he made. She heard it all in Hell, and it was all starting to come back to her as she stared in his eyes, the sad eyes that hadn't changed since they had gone into the room alone almost a half hour before.

"You….you" Dean stuttered, the words almost lodging in his throat. He had so many questions; so much to say and he just couldn't get them to come out. "You know Bobby."

Sophie quietly nodded her head, and took a sip of the dark liquid that was in her cup. She watched as Dean scratched the back of his head, cuts donning the underside of his arm as he lifted it up.

"And you know…well obviously you know what he does."

Sophie nodded her head again. "You've known him awhile then too?" she asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, most of my life."

The room went quiet again as they both tried to think of how to get on the topic of how they both ended up at Bobby's that day.

"Where did you wake up at?" Sophie finally spoke.

Dean pushed the chair back he was sitting on and stood up, his hand perched over his mouth as he walked over to the sink.

"In Illinois, Pontiac actually. Made my way to some handy mart and then to call Bobby."

Dean's back remained facing Sophie as he stared out to the driveway.

"Is that all?" she asked with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

Dean turned around slowly, his head somewhat tilted to the side as he looked at her. "What do you mean is that all?"

"You went to the handy mart and then to call Bobby. Nothing else happened?" She stood up then and took a few steps forward, stopping when she came inches from Dean. "You didn't hear anything, or see anything?"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down on her.

"You did too didn't you?" she whispered as she bit her bottom lip.

"Son of a……" Dean murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

I have forgotten a chapter in the fic, so I had to delete and reupload some chapter....I am sorry for the confusion. My humble thanks again for reading, favoriting, alerting and commenting!! xx

*************

"Bobby? Bobby?" Sam repeated as he watched the older man before him staring blankly into the air.

"Uh yeah, sorry Sam, what's up?" he asked, straightening his always present trucker cap that was planted on his head.

"Where did you go just now? You were talking about Sophie and then went quiet." Sam moved closer to the man that had become a father figure to him and sat down in front of him.

"I uh…was just thinking about the night she…..well the night she made the deal."

Sam shifted in his chair and leaned forward, his hands now clasped together. "What can you tell me about the night and the deal?" His mind was working overtime on trying to figure out more on this woman, and why she inevitably showed up on Bobby's doorstep on that ironic night.

"Well like I said I had known her awhile, saved her from a shifter and all. That's when she seemed to become interested in the job. She wasn't so much a hunter, but a researcher. She would track these signs and omens and put together these incredible charts it was amazing, a real asset to those she worked with."

Sam listened as Bobby opened up about the mystery woman, looking every so often to the still closed door. "So she was kinda like a female Ash?"

"For the most part, minus the Roadhouse, and mullet. The night she made the deal was the last I heard from her until…."

"Until you heard the deal came due?"

"Yeah. I was so angry at her, said things I shouldn't have and she took off until….until now."

"What was the deal Bobby?"

Bobby's gaze shifted down to his oil stained jeans, his darkened fingernails scraping at one of the murky circles on his thigh.

"She did it….to bring someone back…..but it backfired on her."

Sam's head tilted sideways as long creases formed on his forehead.

**************************

"I was in this truck stop bathroom and all of a sudden this loud pitch began to buzz in my ears. I thought maybe it was just the overhead light that was flickering; you know how those bulbs can make weird noises sometimes?"

Dean absently shook his head as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, his hands behind him where his fingers gripped tightly against the cold surface.

"Then everything began to shake and the sound was so forceful, I tried to get away from it but it just made it…."

"Worse?" Dean finally chimed it, remembering back to when he was on the floor of the handy mart with sheared glass all over him.

"Yeah."

"This is….this is just weird, even for my taste. I just don't understand why….why us? Why were we pulled out of the hot pit downstairs and brought back?"

"I don't know Dean; someone must have thought we tangoed enough down there."

"Yeah, but who? Who would pull us out? Two people who made deals with demons at a crossroad, deadly deals? Speaking of, what was your 'wish' so to speak?"

"It was just like yours…..but there was a bit of a glitch in mine."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed inward as he looked at her. "Ok, so you know about my deal for Sammy how did yours go haywire?"

She was just about to tell him about what went wrong when there was a knock at the kitchen door.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok gang, I think I have fixed my mistake. I am sorry for the confusion on missing chapters. I thank you for the great responses!

*****

Dean stepped away from Sophie slowly his index finger up in a sign to give him a minute. She nodded and watched as he opened the door, his head poking out to greet the person on the other side, his face completely out of her sight allowing her no glimpse of his expression.

"I need to talk to you" Sam hushed, his taller frame allowing his head to pop over Dean's and take a look in at the unexpected guest.

"Can't this wait?"

"Not really dude, meet me upstairs….please."

Dean recognized the look in his brother's familiar eyes. It was one of urgency, and he could only imagine what the topic would be.

"I uh, I will be right back" he turned to say to Sophie.

"Sure thing, I will just wait here I guess."

Dean gave a closed mouthed smile, and stepped out of the half opened door, closing it behind him. He passed through the empty study, noticing that Bobby had now gone missing.

Placing his hand on the wooden banister, Dean climbed the flight of stairs and stopped when he placed both feet on the landing of the second floor. Turning to his right, he noticed the open door to one of Bobby's guest rooms, his brother and the man he considered a father figure staring back at him.

"What is this a crisis intervention or something? Do I look like Andy Dick to you?"

************

Sam dropped his head at his brother's way of lightening each situation with a joke. "Dean please, just come in here" Sam spoke when he looked back up at his brother, locks of his hair hanging in his eyes.

Dean shrugged and walked into the room, the smell of mothballs hitting his nostrils rather quickly, and the sight of chipped yellow paint meeting his eyes. The room itself was sparsely inhabited, a dresser was in one corner and a twin bed occupied the middle of the room. That is where Sam was seated, with Bobby standing at the end of the mattress.

"So this is what the upstairs looks like huh? Always wondered what you had hiding up here, and now I know. Just one question, why yellow?"

"Dean, quit it with the jokes man, this is serious."

"It always is with you Sammy. Ok, fine no more jokes, what's goin' on?"

"Close the door" Bobby ordered, his arms never unfolding from his chest.

Doing as he was told, Dean grabbed the side of the wooden door and pushed it closed.

"We need to talk about Sophie" Bobby started.

"Ok, what about her?"

"How far did you two get in your conversation?" Sam asked.

"When and where we both woke up, about my deal, and we were about to start on hers when you knocked on the door."

"So she never got to tell you?" Bobby broke in, his arms now free of his chest and at his sides as he walked towards Dean.

"No. Why?"

"Because there is something you need to know about the deal she made….and it best come from me."

Small creases began to form on Dean's forehead. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The deal she made didn't pan out how she planned."

"How bad could it have been, she went to Hell?"

"She made a deal similar to yours Dean, she wanted to bring someone back…..or rather two someone's."

"Ok, so she met the demon, struck the deal and then…..?"

"They brought who she wanted back, but there was something off."

"Off? Off how?"

Bobby's mouth was open and his lips forming the first letter of the next word when the lights began to waver in the bedroom and in the unseen hallway. Three sets of eyes glanced at the ceiling as it began to crack, right before a loud scream came from the first floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, new chapter up to read!! I hope now with redoing and editing my mistakes with the chapters, the story will run smoothly from here on out. Again, my thanks for everything from alerting, favoriting and reviews! Enjoy!

************

"What the…" Sam started as all three men made their way to the closed door. Dean was the first to arrive, and as soon as he placed his hand on the knob and made the creaky door open he doubled over in what seemed to be pain.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he tried to grab his falling brother's body. "What's wrong? Dean?" He repeated, watching as Dean's body locked itself in a fetal position, his hands lying fixed against his ears.

"Sophie, go get Sophie" he muttered out, a scowl penetrating across his face as he withered against the floor.

"No Dean! Let me help you." Sam begged as he tried to comfort Dean.

"No! Go to Sophie……" he trailed as he let out a loud "Aaaaa."

Sam looked helplessly up at Bobby; the older man could only nod his head. "Let's go."

Sam watched Dean the whole way out of the room and into the hallway until he hit the stairs and lost sight of his brother. When he struck the middle step of the stairway he could see Sophie in the same position on the floor that Dean was in and a man housed in a long trench coat standing at the fireplace.

"Who are you?" Sam growled as he ran down the remaining stairs and reached for the baseball bat that Bobby kept at the bottom of the staircase.

The thirty something man turned to his questioner and tilted his head curiously. Sam could see the shadow of stubble beginning to cover his face as he began to approach slowly.

"Stay right there" barked Sam, as Bobby cautiously made his way around Sam and over to Sophie and helped her to her feet.

"You don't need that bat" the man spoke, his voice somewhat raspy and his tone dry.

"Like hell I don't" Sam answered raising the bat higher. "I told you to stay where you are."

"The bat won't do much good Sam" the man spoke.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all of you, that's part of the reason I am here. My name is Castiel, and I am asking you to place the bat down."

"Well Castiel as nice as you may have asked I'm gonna have to say no."

"Sam wait" came a hushed voice from atop the stairs. There stood Dean, his face ashen as he began to descend the stairs.

"Wait? Dean this guy just broke into Bobby's house."

"I didn't break in."

"Oh so what, you are Santa and you slid down the chimney?"

"Since when did you become the smart ass?" Dean whispered.

"Since you went to Hell."

"Fair enough."

"So, like my brother was asking, what do you want?" Dean repeated as he strode down a few more stairs and stood in front of Sam.

"I've come to see you Dean, and Sophie" he answered as he took his glance from his male counterpart to the female who was still somewhat wrapped in Bobby's grasp.

"You've come to see us? Wow, aren't we the lucky ones. So what is the visit for? Do you want us to do your paper route, or maybe you want to become our accountant? You are definitely dressed for that job. Nice coat by the way."

Castiel looked down at his apparel and looked back up at Dean. "I agree that the coat is a bit distasteful, but it's what he was wearing."

"He?" Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"This devout man's body I inhabit." Castiel innocently responded.

"Devout man, a new one for you demons ain't it?" Dean smugly asked.

"Demon? I am not a demon. Didn't you two get my messages I was sending you? The one at the truck stop and the one at the mini mart?"

Dean stole a look at Sophie who in turn looked over at him. "That was you sending us messages? Can't you use email or maybe a bottle or kite?" the young woman posed. "No offense but your form of asking and telling is a bit painful."

"My apologies, I thought maybe being who you both were you could hear me in my normal voice. Apparently you cannot."

"Your normal voice? What the hell man? You are a bit cryptic in your answers you know that?" Dean

replied with a bit of aggravation.

"I can see you are beginning to become displeased with my answers so perhaps if you, Sophie and I could just go into another room."

"Absolutely not!" Sam blurted out. "You tell us all what you want or I start swinging." Sam's hand gripped the bat that was at his side a bit tighter.

Castiel nodded his head as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Very well then. I am here because we have work for Dean and Sophie to do."

"Work, what kind of work?" Dean asked.

"God's work Dean."


End file.
